


Names and Nicknames

by Children_of_Apollo_do_it_better



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: 5 year old Cammie, 5 year old Zach, Before the books, F/M, pre-circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_Apollo_do_it_better/pseuds/Children_of_Apollo_do_it_better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cammie's first day at kindergarten is made complicated by her masculine sounding name. Zach becomes her hero and best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names and Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all of the characters. I just like to play with them. :)

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

  
She knew in her bones that school was a bad idea. A whole class of 5 year olds restrained by one teacher. Do the math, this just wouldn't work out. Five minutes into class and they were sitting in a circle sharing names. When her turn was called she used her full name Cameron instead of her nickname. Seconds after the boy had asked that fateful question the whole class burst into laughter and the teacher was no help seeing as she couldn't keep their mouths shut. Cammie ran into a corner of the room and chaos ensued. She had burst into tears hiding under the desk in the animal corner which was thankfully deserted. Reflecting on it she wasn't mad at the teacher, after all she was just a naïve little thing of 26. She wasn't mad at the boy either, Josh she thinks his name was. No, she was mad at her father and mother who were the ones who told her school would be great. Mostly she was mad at her father. It wasn't that Cammie didn't love her mother, but she was a daddy's girl through and through, if it weren't for her father she wouldn't be here.

  
"It's not that weird, I know a girl named Ryan." A boy said from behind her. She wiped her tears and stared at the boy. He made a face and continued. "Plus it's not like Josh is that great of a name either." So she was right the boy from earlier was named Josh. Compartmentalizing that information for later she turned her attention to the boy in front of her. He was holding out a daisy and he looked genuinely friendly.

  
"Thank you" she told him smiling up at him through her tears. Cammie couldn't help it there was just something about this boy. Even after being embarrassed in front of her whole class he was like this small Ray of sunshine breaking out from the cloudy day.

  
"No problem, my name is Zachary, nice to meet you Cammie." She was grateful that he'd used her nickname. Undoubtedly wanting to keep from hurting her feelings. She was grateful that he was acting so friendly and nonchalant after seeing her cry. Suppose he knows my pride has already been wounded from bursting out crying in front of the class and he didn't want to hurt her worse.

  
"Nice To meet you too Zachy" she said crawling out from underneath the desk and taking the proffered daisy. As she walked away she thought maybe school wouldn't be quite so bad as she thought. Seeing as Zachy was now her friend and she had someone she could actually rely on at school, and the fact that she wouldn't be able to switch schools because of one dumb comment she decided that this was a most acceptable alternative. Granted she could always throw a tantrum and make her parents miserable until they give in, but that wouldn't be something a spy in training would do. School would turn out just fine. Thanks Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will have a two year time skip... I think. I wrote this because I don't like Cam's first meeting with Zach in the books despite the fact that I love Zammie. Also because Cammie was definitely a Daddy's girl pre-circus.


End file.
